We are all fascinated by 3-D images created by mirrors. U.S. Pat. No. 1,346,017 (1920) to Goodman discloses a novel children's book which uses a mirror mounted on the rear cover and held perpendicularly to the pages of the book. Each page is printed with a symmetrical half figure. The symmetry of the half figure is based on a centerline of the figure which corresponds to the lower edge of the mirror. Thus, the mirror reflects the half figure thereby providing the missing half of the half figure. A 3-D effect is created for the viewer. Additionally Goodman teaches the use of reversed letters on the book pages which are readable in the mirror.
Other relevant prior art patents are noted below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,553 (1951) to Foley discloses a three dimension picture device using a plurality of curved concentric transparent sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,051 (1974) to Barnes, Jr. et al. discloses a curved mirror which reflects a normal picture of a distorted flat image.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,189 (1980) to Kamei discloses a medallion having a mirror beneath the embossed image.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,590 (1984) to Becker et al. discloses a children's book having cut-outs for the child's hands around a steering wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,172 (1993) to Rowley discloses a 3-D greeting card wherein a front panel contains a scene. A shelf extends from the bottom of the front panel and supports a 3-D figure such as a mouse which fits into the scene of the front panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,355 (1991) to Thomas discloses a 3-D card using two opposing mirrored surfaces. Each surface has a design drawing on it. These designs interact to form 3-D images.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,920 (1961) to Acosta et al. discloses a 3-D card using multiple transparent panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,147 (1970) to Herrin et al. discloses a 3-D chamber having a transparent front wall and an opaque rear wall. Each wall has a coordinated drawing.
The present invention improves on the Goodman 3-D technique by adding the following three limitations to the half mirror half printed page at a 90.degree. angle technique taught by Goodman. The newly invented limitations embodied in the present invention are:
1. On one side of the folded card there must be a printed half image that is horizontally symmetrical in design usually on a base panel. The printed half image can also be printed on a mirror surface. The printed half image must be an object that is horizontal in nature or commonly recognized as horizontal such as a kitchen floor, table, sidewalk, etc. The printed half image is printed up to a 90.degree. fold line of the card at the line of symmetry.
2. On the other side of the folded card usually on a vertical panel is a perspective drawing of a vertical object(s). The said vertical object could be that of a person, animal, or thing that is commonly seen as standing upright such as a door, wall, fence, person, etc. The perspective drawing is placed on a mirror surface so that the outer contour areas of the perspective drawn objects(s) are surrounded by the reflection of the printed half image from the opposing page. The perspective drawing is printed up to the fold line of the card.
3. There must be a relationship between the full image including the reflection and the half image and the perspective drawing of a vertical object so that interaction occurs in a meaningful coherent fashion that enhances the 3-D phenomena. In cases where the card or book has no base panel but instead has a pair of the 90.degree. hinged vertical panels then the horizontal and vertical rules applied in paragraph 1 above must be reversed.
All symmetrical objects have a line of symmetry but some objects are not symmetrical.
A yet further embodiment teaches the addition of a removable tab which has been printed on both sides. The tab can be placed on the flat horizontal page which contains the printed half image. An example would be a tab of a tricycle which is placed on a sidewalk. On the back side of the tab could be a dog which reflects in the mirror. Thus, the child can creatively change his 3-D picture. Furthermore, the child cannot ruin the pop-up tab by tearing it off of the page which is often the case with traditional pop-up cards.
Yet another feature of the present invention is the creation of forward projecting shadows from the perspective drawing of the vertical object. Thus, a vertical fence post can project a shadow on the printed half image of the horizontal lawn.
In summary, a partial list of the 3-D image enhancing characteristics of the present invention are listed below:
Primarily for sceneries, wherein a 3-D image is created that is very similar to one that is created by the traditional method of using a pop-up figure in front of a mirror. The present invention cannot be destroyed by tearing out a pop-up figure. PA1 Ideal for common scenic views with characters of persons, places and things. (Virtual reality comic or cartoons) PA1 Can use only one mirror to create the graphic image. Some two mirror reflections are workable such as a tree with pop outs in the center of the two mirrors. PA1 3-D scenic features are viewable at many different angles. (From side to side and high above) PA1 The cards images can be seen from 30-40 ft. away walking from side to side. PA1 Opens 90.degree. for viewing a scenic feature. Image is not easily noticeable beyond 95.degree. or below 80.degree.. Does not require a gusset to hold the page halves at a specific angle. PA1 By creating a scenic picture style for new ideas, there are endless possibilities and combinations of illustrations to develop a trend or continuation of comic/cartoon story telling. PA1 A single light source located behind the viewer will create a shadow in the foreground adding realism to the scenic effects. PA1 Removable pop-out figures reflect before the mirror to increase the possible combinations and realism of new effects, such as a Jack in the Box. Non-removable pop-out figures are also workable. PA1 The three steps formula is new. PA1 In the event that the cards/books are opened in a horizontal position, the pop-out features appear to be standing straight up. PA1 It is possible and practical to manufacture the 3-D images as small as a postage stamp. PA1 Able to produce small books and standard mailing postcards. PA1 Able to reflect words, word phrases and symbols that are symmetrical in design.
At some state of manufacturing a traditional childrens pop-out book, an individual must glue or attach paper articles into the unfinished book. Page after page the pieces must be placed accordingly and properly folded to make certain the book operates as expected. In addition to this, each new book series introduced to the manufacturing system requires new methods of engineering design as well as new tooling for punching, cutting, scoring, etc. After producing a number of these books the dyes begin to wear out and must be replaced.
Therefore, there is a need for book manufacturers to be able to produce a children's book with three dimensional images which look like pop-out features, whereas the book production is completely done by machine from start to finish. The present invention allows only required printing methods of which will not require new tooling or extensive preplanning by artists and engineers after each new series is introduced.
Pop-out pieces which are attached to books are often damaged or separated from the books during normal use. Young children have a tendency to tear and remove pieces. Opening and closing the book pages will sometimes result in pop-out features folding incorrectly or wearing out, causing pieces to be damaged. There is a need in the art for three dimensional books for children having images which look like pop-out features that cannot be separated from the book or damaged during normal use and can be opened and closed without wear or tear.